Kindan No Ai (Forbidden Love)
by Nanako HeartFull
Summary: Amu Hinamori adalah siswi SMP Seiyo Gakuen yang sangat mencintai kebersihan. Karena kecintaannya terhadap kebersihan itu, Keluarga Tsukiyomi memperkerjakannya sebagai maid di rumah mereka. Tetapi, setelah lama bekerja di situ, Amu mencintai salah seorang anak majikannya, yaitu Ikuto Tsukiyomi /Gomen, kalau terlalu OOC!/RnR, pleassee!


**A/N: Ohayo! Kenapa saya bilang 'Ohayo'? Karena saya bikin ceritanya pagi-pagi! #abaikan**

**Ini adalah fanfic Shugo Chara! saya yang pertama. Sebelumnya, saya bikin fanfic Fairy Tail dan ARISA *promosi*. Dulu, saya sering baca fanfic Shugo Chara!, tapi gak nge-review (dulu masih belum punya akun, jadinya sementara jadi **_**silent reader**_** dulu, deh… *lho kok jadi curhat?!*) **

**Wah, author jadi kebanyakan ngomong, ya? Ya udah, deh. Langsung baca aja, ya? Nah, selamat membaca! Semoga kalian suka!**

_**Sedikit catatan, di sini, Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, dan Rima menjadi murid SMP kelas 7, sementara Ikuto, Kukai, dan Utau umurnya masih sama. Yaya sudah kelas 6. **_

**.**

"Otou-san, kelihatannya rumah kita kotor dan berdebu sekali, ya," komentar lelaki berambut biru tua sambil memandangi sudut-sudut rumahnya yang kotor dan berdebu.

"Iya, Otou-san. Kapan kita akan membersihkannya?" tanya gadis pirang yang rambutnya dikuncir dua setuju dengan komentar kakaknya.

Pria berambut biru tua yang berumur tidak lebih dari 40 yang merupakan Otou-san mereka terlihat berpikir. "Iya juga, ya. Kita sibuk terus, sih, jadi tidak sempat membersihkan rumah sendiri," gumam beliau sambil memandangi lantai rumahnya yang berdebu. "Bagaimana kalau besok, kita akan bersih-bersih rumah? Kalian tidak ada jadwal kerja 'kan?" usul pria itu kepada anak-anaknya.

"Wah, besok aku ada jadwal konser, Otou-san. Bukan hanya besok, hari-hari ke depannya juga. Pokoknya, bulan ini aku sibuk konser," kata gadis pirang itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Okaa-san juga sepertinya sibuk sekali bulan ini. Beliau sibuk konser menyanyi," sahut lelaki berambut biru tua. "Besok, aku juga ada pelatihan biola di Fukuhama," lanjutnya.

"Kalau Otou-san sih, tidak ada jadwal kerja besok. Lusa baru ada," gumam pria yang adalah Otou-san dari gadis pirang dan lelaki berambut biru tua itu. "Besok deh, Otou-san akan mencari seorang _maid_," kata pria itu.

"Hah? Kata Otou-san 'seorang'? Memangnya satu orang _maid_ mampu membersihkan rumah yang sebegini besarnya?" tanya anak pria itu yang berambut pirang dengan kasar.

"Semoga saja mampu. Kalau dia bilang tidak mampu, nanti Otou-san akan mencari _maid_ lagi," jawab pria itu dengan santainya. Beliau pun pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan anak-anaknya yang masih berdiri memandangi sudut rumah mereka yang sangat kotor.

**.**

**Pairing: Ikuto T. & Amu H.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: PEACH-Pit**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, jelek, abal, dll**

**.**

"Aaaah!" jerit seorang gadis SMP berambut _pink_ ketika melihat sampah berserakan di lantai lorong sekolahnya.

"A-ada apa, Amu-chan?" tanya lelaki berambut panjang berwarna biru tua bernama Nagihiko Fujisaki kepada Amu Hinamori, sahabatnya yang tadi menjerit ketika melihat sampah. Dia bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar, karena kaget mendengar jeritan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa sampah-sampah ini bisa berserakan di sini!? Siapa yang membuang sampah di sini?" kata Amu kesal. Dia pun memungut sampah-sampah yang berserakan itu lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah yang terletak tidak jauh darinya dan Nagihiko berdiri.

"Seharusnya, sampah itu dibuang di sini," gumamnya sambil membuang sampah yang berserakan tadi di tempat sampah dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Setelah Amu membuang sampah-sampah itu, dia tidak langsung beranjak dari tempat itu. Dia mengambil sapu dan pel-pelan di ruang _janitor_ (ruangan yang menyimpan peralatan kebersihan). Lantai lorong sekolah itu pertama-tama, Amu sapu dulu, lalu dipel agar bersih dan bau busuk sampah tadi itu hilang.

"Nah, selesai!" serunya tak lama kemudian sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Ya ampun, hanya sampah saja, kenapa kamu sampai berbuat begini, Amu-chan? 'Kan bisa dibersihkan oleh _Office Boy_," tanya Nagihiko yang heran melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya tadi.

"Meskipun ada _Office Boy_, bukan berarti kita boleh mengotori sekolah ini dengan seenaknya, 'kan?" jawab Amu sambil tersenyum kepada Nagihiko. "Ayo kita taruh kembali sapu dan pel-pelan ini. Lalu, kita kembali ke kelas," ajak Amu.

Nagihiko mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah ruang _janitor_ dan meletakkan kembali sapu dan pel-pelan yang tadi dipinjam Amu. Lalu, mereka berjalan masuk ke kelas mereka.

.

.

"Amu," bisik Rima sambil berbalik ke belakang, kepada sahabatnya yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Hm?" balas Amu sambil menulis materi pelajaran dari Nikaidou-sensei. "Bicaranya nanti saja, ya. Hari ini aku mau benar-benar fokus ke pelajaran," kata Amu.

"Tidak biasanya kamu bersikap seperti ini, Amu," sahut Rima. "Hei, Amu. Kenapa kamu begitu peduli dengan kebersihan lingkungan sekitar?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ma-masa' sih?" kata Amu menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya. Dia menatap Rima.

"Iya. Tiap ada debu atau sampah di dekatmu, pasti kamu langsung teriak, lalu cepat-cepat membersihkan debu itu atau membuang sampah ke tempat sampah. Kupikir, itu terlalu berlebihan," jelas Rima.

"A-aah… begitu, ya?" gumam Amu sambil senyun-senyum gaje. "Aku memang tidak bisa membiarkan kotoran menumpuk di mana-mana. Aku sangat suka kebersihan," kata Amu.

"Kalau kecintaanmu terhadap kebersihan sebesar itu, kamu bisa menjadi _Office Boy_ perempuan pertama di sekolah ini, Amu!" bisik Rima sambil tertawa geli.

"Kalau perempuan, bukan _Office Boy_ lagi namanya, tapi _Office Girl_. Dan, aku tidak mau menjad _Office Girl_," balas Amu.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa cekikikan. Tiba-tiba, Nikaidou-sensei menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman yang biasa dia tempelkan di wajahnya. "Himamori-san, Mashiro-san, ketika sedang pelajaran, jangan mengobrol!" tegur beliau dengan senyuman masih tertempel di wajahnya, tetapi nada dia berbicara sangat tegas.

"Hinamori!" ralat Amu kesal karena namanya seperti sengaja diplesetkan. Sementara Rima tidak membalas apa-apa. Dia berbalik, menghadap depan lagi.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh siswa Seiyo Gakuen berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing, kecuali seorang gadis berambut _pink_. Ya, Amu masih duduk di bangku kelasnya.

"Hinamori-san, ayo pulang!" ajak laki-laki berambut pirang yang bernama Tadase Hotori kepada Amu.

"Kamu masih mau ngapain di kelas, Amu-chan?" tanya Nagihiko.

"Nnng… ettoo… aku masih mau membersihkan kelas ini. Kalian pulang duluan saja," jawab Amu sambil membersihkan loker dan kolong mejanya dan teman-temannya.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang duluan," kata Rima sambil berjalan keluar kelas, diikuti Nagihiko dan Tadase dari belakang. "_Jaa, mata ashita_," pamit mereka bertiga kepada Amu.

Sekarang, hanya Amu seorang diri di kelasnya. Dia sibuk membersihkan kelasnya, sampai benar-benar bersih.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Amu selesai bersih-bersih kelas (dalam hal bersih-bersih, Amu paling cepat). Dia mengambil tas sekolahnya, lalu dia beranjak pulang ke rumahnya karena hari sudah sore. Ternyata, selama Amu membersihkan kelasnya tadi, diam-diam ada yang memerhatikan Amu dari jendela kelas Amu….

.

Malam harinya…

"Otou-san, Otou-san!" seru gadis berambut pirang sambil menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang membersihkan biola cokelatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya ayahnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan seorang _maid_ yang nanti akan bekerja di rumah kita, Otou-san!" jawab gadis itu dengan senang.

Senyum merekah di wajah ayah gadis itu. Dia kelihatannya ikut senang. "Bagus, bagus! Padahal, tadinya Otou-san mau mencarinya sendiri. Tapi, karena kamu sudah menemukannya, jadi Otou-san tidak jadi mencarinya," kata ayah gadis itu sambil mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu.

"Hehehe, arigato, Otou-san. Besok, sepulang dari konser, aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya, apakah dia bersedia menjadi _maid_ di rumah kita. Kalau dia bersedia, aku akan telepon Otou-san dan mengajaknya ke sini," jelas gadis berkuncir dua itu dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya yang manis.

"Rencana yang bagus. Kau memang paling bisa diandalkan, Utau!" puji ayah Utau, nama gadis pirang yang berkuncir dua itu.

"Arigato, Otou-san," ucap Utau.

**Bersambung…**

**A/N: Ahahaha! #ketawa-ketawagaje# Gimana, bagus, gak? Di sini, kayaknya Amu OOC banget, ya? Oh iya, di sini, ceritanya Amu dkk nggak punya Shugo Chara. Author emang sengajain begitu, soalnya kalau ditambah punya Shugo Chara, karakternya tambah banyak, nanti author bingung nentuin alur ceritanya. Kalau bingung nentuin alur ceritanya, nanti ceritanya jadi tambah gaje *hah?*. Gomen'nasai… U_U**

**Tolong di review… **^_


End file.
